Geledah bank bjb syariah korupsi
by andromedaasatu
Summary: Geledah bjb syariah saat laba bank bjb syariah semakin meningkat sehingga kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi tidak lagi menjadi catatan yang mengganggu bagi seluruh pihak yang berkepentingan. Kredit bank bjb syariah laba bank bjb syariah geledah bjb syariah kasus bank bjb syariah korupsi.


bjb syariah Mantan model sekaligus pembawa acara Intan Erlita mengaku lebih nyaman semenjak menggunakan layanan keuangan syariah. Menurutnya, dengan mengakses keuangan syariah, tidak hanya mengejar keuntungan duniawi melainkan akhirat.

laba bank bjb syariah "Ya lebih aman di akunya dan lebih fair. Aku merasa nyaman. Aku sekarang apa-apa, nyarinya nggak hanya soal nominal tapi ada hati yang bermain semenjak berhijab dua tahun lalu," ujar Erlita saat ditemui di sela Anugerah Syariah Republika, di Jakarta, Rabu, (6/12). Pada acara penghargaan tersebut, Erlita menjadi salah satu Master of Ceremony (MC).

bjb syariah Ia menuturkan, saat ini sebenarnya sudah banyak orang yang melek dengan ekonomi syariah. Bahkan beberapa orang mulai mempelajari dasar-dasar ekonomi syariah.

laba bank bjb syariah "Sekarang aku mulai belajar ekonomi syariah dasar-dasarnya. Seperti jangan berinvestasi di tempat yang tidak halal," kata Erlita.

bjb syariah Menurutnya, agar orang lebih tertarik menggunakan layanan keuangan syariah, produk syariah bisa dikemas lebih menarik. "Misal secara promo dibuat lebih menarik. Misalnya dibuat tampilannya menarik jadi orang lihat Islam dengan gaya masa kini tapi tidak keluar dari koridornya," katanya.

laba bank bjb syariah Otoritas Jasa Keuangan (OJK) terus berupaya mendorong pertumbuhan industri jasa keuangan syariah di Tanah Air antara lain dengan meningkatkan pemahaman masyarakat terhadap produk dan jasa keuangan syariah.

bjb syariah Salah satu upaya mendukung pertumbuhan industri jasa keuangan syariah dan sejalan dengan Kampanye Aku Cinta Keuangan Syariah (ACKS) yang diresmikan oleh Presiden Jokowi pada 14 Juni 2015.

laba bank bjb syariah OJK bersama industri keuangan syariah secara rutin menyelenggarakan kegiatan bersama berupa sosialisasi dan edukasi, program training of trainers, termasuk juga kegiatan Keuangan Syariah Fair (KSF).

bjb syariah KSF tahun ini dikemas dalam format pameran (expo) industri keuangan syariah dengan peserta dari industri keuangan syariah antara lain, Bank Syariah, Pasar Modal Syariah, dan Industri Keuangan Non-Bank (IKNB) Syariah.

laba bank bjb syariah "Kegiatan KSF merupakan salah satu strategi OJK untuk mendekatkan masyarakat dengan industri keuangan syariah dan sebagai sarana memperoleh informasi tentang keunggulan produk dan jasa keuangan syariah, serta memberikan edukasi langsung kepada masyarakat tentang keunggulan produk dan jasa keuangan syariah yang sudah," ujar Edy Setiadi, Deputi Komisioner Pengawas Industri Keuangan Non-Bank (IKNB) I Otoritas Jasa Keuangan (OJK) dalam keterangan resminya, Jumat (28/4).

bjb syariah Menurutnya, industri keuangan syariah nasional perlu terus melakukan sosialisasi dan edukasi publik (campaign) agar produk serta jasa layanan syariah yang semakin beragam dan berdaya saing dapat dikenal dan dimanfaatkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan masyarakat luas.

laba bank bjb syariah Di samping itu juga agar dapat berkontribusi secara nyata dan optimal dalam pertumbuhan dan perkembangan perekonomian nasional yang berkesinambungan.

bjb syariah Pada tahun 2016, KSF telah dilaksanakan 5 kali di berbagai kota di Indonesia, yaitu: Jakarta, Surabaya, Tangerang Selatan, Aceh dan Makassar. Sedangkan untuk tahun 2017, KSF direncanakan akan dilaksanakan sebanyak 3 kali yaitu di Semarang, Cirebon dan Jakarta.

laba bank bjb syariah KSF di 2017, akan diselenggarakan pada 12 sampai 14 Mei 2017 di Mal Paragon, Semarang, yang akan diikuti oleh 40 pelaku industri jasa keuangan syariah yang terdiri dari 19 pelaku dari industri keuangan non bank syariah, 13 bank syariah, serta 8 manajer investasi dan perusahaan sekuritas.

bjb syariah Selain pameran produk dan jasa keuangan syariah, acara Keuangan Syariah Fair tersebut juga diramaikan penandatanganan nota kerja sama antara industri keuangan syariah, talkshow dari industri keuangan syariah dan berbagai lomba.

laba bank bjb syariah PT BPD Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. (BJBR) melakukan penyertaan modal kepada anak usaha, Bank BJB Syariah senilai Rp250 miliar.

bjb syariah Berdasarkan keterbukaan informasi yang dipublikasikan Senin, 10 aPRIL 2017, dikemukakan bahwa pada 6 April 2017 telah dilakukan pengefektifan dana setoran modal kepada anak perusahaan, yakni Bank BJB Syariah sebesar Rp250 miliar.

laba bank bjb syariah Penyertaan modal tersebut merupakan penyertaan modal lanjutan dari modal dasar BJB Syariah senilai Rp2 triliun. Sehingga, dengan penambahan modal tersebut, total modal disetor BJBR kepada BJB Syariah senilai Rp1,24 triliun dengan komposisi kepemilikan 98,89 persen.

bjb syariah Penyertaan modal lanjutan kepada BJB Syariah telah mengubah portofolio kepemilikan saham BJBR terhadap BJB Syariah meningkat sebesar 0,28 persen dari sebelumnya 98,61 persen menjadi 98,89 persen.

laba bank bjb syariah Pada sisi lain, sebelumnya BJBR menyetujui pembagian dividen Rp862,9 miliar dalam Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Tahunan tahun buku 2016.

bjb syariah Total dividen yang dibagikan itu setara 55 persen dari laba bersih 2016 sebesar Rp1,56 triliun. Porsi dividen yang dibagikan setara dengan Rp89 per lembar saham atau naik dari tahun sebelumnya sebesar Rp84,8 per lembar saham.

laba bank bjb syariah Adapun, kinerja yang positif terus ditunjukan BJBR dengan perolehan laba bersih ( _bank only_ ) yang naik sebesar 14,4 persen ( _year on year_ ). Selain itu, rasio kredit bermasalah (NPL Gross) juga membaik menjadi hanya sebesar 1,69 persen pada akhir 2016, dari 2,91 persen pada periode sama tahun sebelumnya.

Bank BJB Syariah menjadi salah satu bank pelaksana untuk menyalurkan pembiayaan perumahan atau KPR rumah bersubsidi mulai 2018.

Direktur Bank BJB Syariah Indra Falatehan mengatakan, pihaknya sudah ditunjuk Kementerian Pekerjaan Umum dan Perumahan Rakyat (Kemen PUPR) untuk penyaluran KPR Sejahtera melalui skema Fasilitas Likuiditas Pembiayaan Perumahan.

bjb syariah "Ini salah satu kontribusi kami untuk mendukung program pemerintah dalam penyediaan rumah layak huni bagi masyarakat berpengasilan rendah atau MBR. Rumah saat ini menjadi kebutuhan utama masyarakat yang harus dipenuhi," ujarnya dalam keterangan pers, Bandung, Kamis (25/1/2018).

Indra mengatakan, Bank BJB Syariah dan bank pelaksana lain sudah melakukan penandatanganan nota kesepahaman (MoU) dan Perjanjian Kerjasama Operasional (PKO) mengenai penyaluran KPR Sejahtera FLPP 2018.

bjb syariah Penandatanganan dilakukan bersama Kementerian PUPR di Jakarta akhir Desember tahun lalu. Di mana, Kementerian PUPR melalui Pusat Pengelolaan Dana Pembiayaan Perumahan (PPDPP) Ditjen Pembiayaan Perumahan pada 2018 akan menyalurkan KPR Subsidi melalui program FLPP bagi sebanyak 42.326 unit rumah bagi MBR.

bjb syariah Dari rencana itu, dana yang disalurkan sebesar Rp4,5 triliun. Terdiri Rp2,2 triliun berasal dari DIPA dan Rp2,3 triliun dari optimalisasi pengembalian pokok.

bjb syariah Menteri PUPR Basuki Hadimuljono mengatakan, keberhasilan penyaluran KPR subsidi FLPP tidak hanya diukur dari besarnya pembiayaan yang tersalurkan, melainkan juga harus dilihat kualitas rumah subsidi yang dibangun pengembang, sehingga keluhan konsumen bisa diatasi dengan baik.

bjb syariah "Ke depan saya ingin konsumen lebih dilindungi. Saya bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi konsumen apalagi KPR FLPP, karena ada uang rakyat di sana," tutur Basuki.

bjb syariah Diketahui, pada 2018 jumlah bank pelaksana sebanyak 40 bank terdiri dari 6 bank nasional dan 34 bank pembangunan daerah (BPD) atau meningkat dibanding 2017 sebanyak 33 bank.

bjb syariah Melalui KPR FLPP, MBR dapat menikmati uang muka 1%, bunga tetap 5% selama masa kredit maksimal 20 tahun, bebas PPn dan bebas premi asuransi. Sementara syarat penerima subsidi salah satunya yaitu gaji/penghasilan pokok tidak melebihi Rp4 juta untuk Rumah Sejahtera Tapak dan Rp7 juta untuk Rumah Sejahtera Susun.


End file.
